Seven
by Cap Streeter
Summary: Post-One. The seven deadly sins in different Life character's lives. Epilogue: Eat, Drink and Be Merry. "You go to heaven for the climate and hell for the company. – Mark Twain"
1. Lust

Seven

Don't own, never will. Motivated by the fact of this show may no longer be around. Started thinking about the characters last night and it got mixed in with the seven deadly sins. I blame this on my Theology class.

Starts in episode Initiative 38, the scene where Seever and Crews are sitting in the gun company's lobby waiting to see the CEO.

_Lust _

Seever was trying to see if Crews was experiencing any of the strange late night lust filled dreams of her. He had to she thought, hers had taken a strange almost artistic turn to where they keep changing skin and eye color all the while doing the horizontal mambo.

And good god did she just think horizontal mambo?

Then it turned out he was not even paying attention. All the while she's talking about sexual tension and fantasies.

Smooth move, Seever. The voice sounded strangely like a combination of all her brother's voices.

Shut up brain.


	2. Gluttony

_Don't own, never will. Was hoping someone would be willing to beta and reviews would be appreciated. Cheers._

_**Gluttony**_

"Crews?"

"Yes Reese?"

"Can I have some of your banana?"

"This banana here?"

"Yes that banana in your hand that you are peeling right now."

"I don't know Reese."

"You don't know?"

"Well already today you have taken half a peach, several strawberries, most of an orange and a whole mango. I was very sad about the mango. I waited several days for it to be ripe."

"Look there's a store right there we can pull over and I'll buy you a peach, a strawberry…"

"_Several_ strawberries," he said correcting her.

"**Several** strawberries, an orange and a whole mango."

"Well the mango will not be ready to eat."

"Fine we'll find a farmer's market."

"But we're supposed to be at crime scene, now. I believe the Captain said this was number one priority."

Reese's jaw went tight and she drove on but was having an internal conversation.

They pulled up to a stop light. Crews looked over at Reese, he saw her look at the banana, a look of pure hunger. She really wanted the banana.

"It makes no sense I mean I'm me, you know how I feel about fruit and Tidwell is Tidwell. How can that make…

"How can that make what?"

"Evidently the little one is a glutton for fruit."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

If Charlie was driving he would have crashed the car.


	3. Envy

_Cheers to Star Jelly, Rittanicus and citsol, for their reviews._

_This chapter and the previous one takes place a short time after the events of, "One"._

_Don't own, never will. _

_Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks._

_**Envy**_

Charlie could usually tell if a woman wanted him or at least something from him. Dani Reese never gave him that look, ever. Except for today, she just really wanted his banana. Charlie smiled back.

He couldn't believe it; he was jealous of a small banana.

"It makes no sense I mean I'm me, you know how I feel about fruit and Tidwell is Tidwell. How can that make…"

"How can that make what?"

"Evidently the little one is a glutton for fruit."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

If Charlie was driving he would have crashed the car instead he squeezed the bottom half of his banana.

"Banana," he said in a tone that usually elicited a strange look out of Dani. She instead kept staring at the road and he could only see half of her smile.

He broke a piece off the banana and gave it to her. She just about inhaled the fruit from the Musa family.

"So I get free fruit, now?" she said looking at Charlie.

His response was to stare at her, mouth slightly open and hand her another piece.

"Well…okay but I'm kidding."

She ate the other piece just as fast as the first.

"Thank you Crews."

Silence.

Charlie realized that he should say something. He was the one who chattered, who talked, who would be the first to ask strange questions and reveal strange facts, like that the only mammals that don't have live childbirth are the platypus and echidna. Hoping to reveal that fact to a wife when she told him she was pregnant. But he could not think of that.

"You're welcome Reese," he said. "So how far along are you?"

"Three months."

"Congrats, how is Tidwell?"

"Did you notice how he went through several toothpicks already today? He's a bit freaked out."

He disliked the man at that moment; he had no reason to be freaked out. Dani was… well Dani was smart, beautiful, loving, and brilliant. She shined a light onto parts of his life that he would often ignore and overlook. Just like now and the man who could see the connections in a crime scene, looked a person in the eye and read their life, realized he was envious of the former resident from the Big Apple. For reasons that would break up the best part of his life and earn sympathy looks from Ted.

Charlie sent a quick text to Ted telling him to order something for him.

Still he could do nothing and should do nothing. He regretted that quickly fired off request. There was Reese, Tidwell and a child. They had built something and he would always be connected to her, just not in the way he wanted. And as much as he wanted to tell her those facts about platypus and echidna, she was not that woman, no matter how much he wanted her to be.

So in that moment in the car he said something that he wished someone else would say about him.

"Don't worry he'll be a good father."

Later that day there would be a large fruit basket sitting on Reese's desk. The note, "1+1=1" was from a jealous man. The man who removed it wanted her to be happy.

Still it did not stop him from stopping into his superior officer's offices and discussing just how happy said officer was going to make his partner.


	4. Wrath

_Don't own, never will. Thank you and cheers to Citosol, cyn23 and Blatantly Anonymous for the reviews. _

_This chapter is a little more serious, there is some swearing, violence and sadness. Also it is a long as the last three chapters put together which is not that long but just an FYI. The next update will take a few more days, once again reviews are greatly appreciated.  
_

_**Wrath**_

"I want these assholes found!"

Tidwell's voice carried down the hospital hallway, to everyone and no one. He was still bleeding from his forehead. A wave of nausea washed over him, possible concussion he was told, he had to swallow the bile back down.

He put his head between his knees and tried remembering those breathing techniques from the Lamaze class because of Dani. Dani, pregnant, his girl was pregnant five months to this week. With his child.

And she was taken.

And it was his fault.

He felt the need to cry and puke. Instead he made a conscious effort to get pissed off and continued pacing up and down the hallway. The brass would probably be there soon.

"Captain," said a voice.

Tidwell turned around to see Charlie Crews wearing jeans and a coat. His gun and badge on his hips.

"Bobby called me."

"So you heard."

"Yeah. Who took them?"

"Some jackass I cuffed back in New York. Evidently wanted to have a reunion. According to the guy who did not manage to flee," he jerked his thumb in the direction of the room on the ward he was just 'visiting', "His buddy saw the article about the big bust last month and how it's all top shelf for me. You know with the promotion, Dani, the kid and then got a really stupid idea."

The man, who always had a bad joke ready to relieve some tension, could not. All he could feel was fear and anger at the guy he cuffed and the guys who helped him.

"Crews…," said Tidwell about to ask a huge favor.

"Come on," said the detective, stopping him before he even asked. "Bobby's out front with a squad,"

Tidwell had never wanted to hug a man as much as he did right now. They walked up just as an elevator opened. Both men stepped in and Charlie hit the main floor button. The two most important men in Dani Reese's life waited in silence for the elevator to move, they were standing stock still next to one another, both men looking forward.

"So any ideas Captain?"

"I want the motherfuckers to feel the wrath of God."

Charlie pursed his lips and nodded in agreement.

They got to the location in record time. Bobby went to go find out who was in charge so Crews sat in the front seat, while Tidwell in the back both listening to the radio.

The person in charge found them; a Captain called Stills, Crews got out of the car and Stills evaluated the detective. Tidwell watching from the backseat, rolled his eyes, how much bullshit manly posturing can one guy have?

"That the boyfriend?" he asked indicating Tidwell jerking his head to the back of the squad car.

"Fiancé," said Tidwell as he swung the car door open.

"Captain I'm going to have to ask you to get back inside the vehicle," said Stills.

"Listen buddy…,"said Tidwell feeling himself getting worked up and ready to hit something or someone.

Charlie intervened. Tidwell got back into the car.

The two men walked away from the car, the conversation covered up by the other noises in the area. Tidwell watched both men's faces, Charlie's went from fearful to annoyed to angry to pissed off. He ended up walking away and the Captain stared at the detectives back.

"You heard what I said? Keep him here," Stills yelled and went back to command center.

Tidwell rolled his window down a couple more inches when Charlie locked it in place.

"Let me the fuck out Crews," he said through the space in the window.

"I was told to keep you here Captain."

"Just let me out of the fucking car."

"Promise to stay here?"

"I'm not promising anything Crews."

"Then I'm not letting you out."

Tidwell just glared at him.

"Fine, I promise, scout's honor," said Tidwell.

Charlie opened the door, Tidwell stepped out, then handcuffed Crews to the door through the two inch crack.

"Captain," said Charlie.

"Sorry Charlie," said Tidwell.

The man grabbed Charlie's gun and then looked at him.

"You can be the Godfather," said Tidwell before he ran off.

"Captain!" shouted Charlie. Tidwell just ignored it. The SWAT team ran up to the dilapidated house. He was hot on their tails.

He stormed into the house, his blood boiling, going ahead of the SWAT, he would always go ahead for Dani and now it was for his child. He did not listen to the SWAT member tell him to stand down they had not cleared that area. He looked in every room down the hallway, until he came to the fourth room on the left.

That's when he saw Dani, her swollen belly, a blindfold over her eyes, a gag in her mouth, tied to an easy chair. He was so relieved he ran in and started untying the ropes on her arm. Dani started moving with her one free hand trying to get the blindfold off, while Tidwell was freeing the other arm and noticed her engagement ring was missing.

"I love you babe, dude shit I mean, Dani…" and with that Kevin J. Tidwell did not feel the bullet that went through his back, into his heart, out through his chest, embedding itself into the chair.

Dani Reese however felt something wet covering her hands. She pulled off her blindfold and gag to find her lover slumped over in her lap. Her hands find the bullet hole trying to stop the blood, even though she knows this is useless.

"No."

It was said quietly, her voice heavy with denial.

"**No.**"

Her voice full of anger. Looking down at her hands, they are full of blood.

"_**No**_."

His blood, half of what makes up their child. She is not here, this is not happening. She turns his head up to look into his eyes. Willing him to wake up, blink, breath, call her babe, dude, do something to show he was alive.

"_No_."

It was said weakly, her voice heavy, despairing, hopeless. He was gone.

"**NO!"**

She loves him, he loves her.

They have a child on the way.

He was going to be a father, she a mother.

She cannot do this alone.

"**NO!"**

They had just gotten engaged, surprised her with dinner.

They were going to have a fall wedding after the little guy was born.

They were going to see how it went.

She needs him to be here.

"**NO!"**

They were going to have more kids.

They were going to visit New York.

They were going to do everything and nothing.

They had fucking plans.

"**NO!**"

Dani Reese stops thinking, leaning down to embrace his cooling body, her face next to his slack one. A noise between a scream and sob escapes her throat, finally letting the emotions hit. Tears fall down her face onto his, somehow under the blood she smells his cologne. It makes her cry harder. Her hands just holding his face now, she cannot stop the blood, his empty eyes looking up into hers, until someone's warm hands place themselves on either side of her face and makes her look up.

It was Crews.

"Reese you need to go to the hospital," he says it in an even and steady tone, letting go of her slowly, taking the time to brush away a few tears with his thumbs.

Looking around there is Crews, Bobby and SWAT. The man who did this already taken from the room. Two paramedics stand behind Charlie with a stretcher waiting for her. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing. Reopening her eyes the other Reese was sitting there, she was no longer the hysterical pregnant woman, the man who she loved shot in front of her. She was the detective who caught bad men and women, would chase down a suspect and could kick a suspect's ass even if he was a foot taller and hundred pounds heavier.

"Put him on the stretcher," she said to the two paramedics her tone leaving no room for an argument.

Dani walked out of the house, with Tidwell's body following her. The stretcher was put into the back of the brig with Dani following, brushing off any helping hand. She lay down next to the body, tucking her face into his neck wanting to hide her wet face and smell his cologne. There would be more blood on her clothes. She did not care, she'd probably burn them.

The ride to the hospital was silent, both paramedics rode in front. She stroked his face, looking at her naked ring finger and remembered the man who did this to them. He took her engagement ring, she demanded it back. He said over his cold dead body. She asked if that was a promise. He laughed, said, "Sure why not girlie?", blindfolded and then gagged her.

The ring was in Kevin's family, his own mother had refused to give it up to him fearing one of his wives would end up with it. It was not until she came and met Dani that she consented. That was before she knew she was having her grandchild.

She liked that woman, she'd be a good in-law. Plus she cross country. Versus him who got hard looks from all her brothers. Her mother asked, "Why?" while looking to the heavens. Then there was her father. Kevin really got the short end of the stick.

When the ambulance stopped she once again got up and the paramedics followed the woman into the hospital, her fiancé and father of her child, cold behind her. The ambulance drivers went off to the side as she stood there, her hand in his, as a doctor pronounced him dead.

Another doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Klee, I'm supposed to check you out Ms. Reese."

"I'm going to go with him to the morgue. I'll come find you," she said.

"Please Ms. Reese."

"I will come find you doctor."

Then she would get the people who did this.

-------

Bobby once again drove, with Charlie, to the hospital. Karen Davis was walking up to the entrance of the emergency room as Charlie and Bobby were about to enter.

"Crews, Stark," she said.

"Lt. Davis."

The trio was directed to the morgue. They found Dani, in the cold department next to the stretcher, her skin and clothes covered in blood. She stared at the blood stained sheet, the body gone. The three of them stood there unsure of what to do. So she made the first move and pulled off the sheet covering the stretcher. She folded it up and held it.

"We have them?," asked Reese, the sheet in the area between her breasts and pregnant belly.

"Yes."

Dani walked out of the morgue back to the emergency room. She found Dr. Klee and was instructed to get into a hospital gown. The two men started to leave the room while Davis helped her undress.

"Crews."

"Yes Reese," he said and turned around to look at her.

"Do it."

Charlie nodded his head in agreement and followed out Bobby who held open the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'll just wait here," said Bobby as he stood guard outside the room.

Charlie walked away from the hospital room. He pulled out his cell and went through his contacts and called a number.

"Hello Amanda Puryer."

"Hello Ms. Puryer, this is Charlie Crews."

"Oh Detective, I thought I was a heartless vampire, who you would never associate with again."

"Well it is almost 5 am and you are not asleep, I think I was onto something."

"Touché, I'm actually in Europe right now, feeding off someone else but how can I help?"

"I need you to protect someone."

"Not yourself I bet. Let me guess…"

"You don't need to do that."

"No I enjoy this part the most. It is definitely a woman. A woman you love, but should not, oh Detective," she said with mock pity. "What have you gotten Detective Dani Reese into this time?"

Charlie was silent, then said, "No."

"Oh so you were not the cause this time?"

"No I mean, no it is not…"

"Detective, really…following that whole Rayburn Roman incident, I was surprised you didn't give her a horse. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I was always so good at reading people."

"So can you help me?"

"Of course."

"I'll send my people over."

"Discretion is the key, she does not need to know."

"Don't worry Detective Crews. Anything else I can help you with?"

"No."

Charlie hung up the phone. He went through his contacts again and called another number.

"Hello Crosby."

"Hey Charlie, she's been waiting for your phone call. Let me get her she's getting ready to go."

He waited a few moments until a familiar voice said, "Hello Detective Crews."

"Hello Lieutenant Seever."

"How can I help you Crews?"

"That's why I always liked you Seever, cut through the bullshit."

"So some sort of accident or..."

"No."

And Charlie Crews echoed the words of his friend Kevin J. Tidwell into the phone, "I want the motherfuckers to feel the wrath of God."

There was silence. Crews could tell she wanted to say that it was not very Zen or peaceful. And he would say he wants to reach nirvana but he cannot tonight.

Instead she said, "Okay."

"Give my best to Crosby and the kids."

"Good night Charlie."

"Good morning Jane."

Lieutenant Jane Seever stopped by later to give her condolences and drop off Dani's engagement ring.


	5. Greed

_First thing first, thank you to CrewsZen. She is the fabulous editor, beta, cheerleader who is a fabulous writer herself. Go check out her story, The Kitty Kat Killer. It makes me very jealous that I am not that creative. No seriously go read itand_**_review _**_**it** people._

_Full disclosure, I miss Tidwell. God that was painful. There is a companion piece to this chapter. It is called "Life is to Love as the Captain is to Death" I wrote it because Tidwell deserves his own final say, with one of my other favorite heroines of fiction.  
_

_Also there are bad words, some salty language._

_Don't own Life. Also I hope everyone has Tweeted to get Life on USA._

_**Greed**_

Charlie never thought of himself as an idiot.

But at this moment he decided to pretend that the woman he was sitting behind was his and that they were going to have a baby. That she had not lost her fiancé three months before, that Tidwell had not died in her lap while trying to free her. That she did not almost have a nervous breakdown in the days following his death. That the man had made him godfather of his child, minutes before his death. A man who he should have knocked out or fought back harder against when it was obvious he was going to do anything to be in that house. Yeah, he was slightly an idiot.

The substitute Lamaze instructor walked over and grabbed Charlie's hands.

"You should _really_ be touching your wife. Let her feel the love and the baby will feel the love."

Charlie gave a strained smile and nodded his head. At the same time his eyes tried to warn the woman that she should back away. Dani does not like new people and she just got used the instructor. He hoped his eyes expressed the fear she should feel. The instructor gave a strained smile and walked away, maybe he was telepathic.

Forty minutes later Charlie was helping Dani up from the floor. That's when the substitute instructor walked up again. Hopefully she was coming up to just say good night.

"Hello, I know I am intruding and we've only been together for this one session but well I could not help but notice how tense the two of you seem. I just want to recommend that you do something together to help relieve all this stress."

"Thank you," said Charlie. "We're just all new to this."

"Oh that's wonderful, well it can be a nice warm, not hot, but warm bath, a sensual massage or an orgasm."

Charlie was right; this woman was insane, had a death wish and he had not gained any powers. He looked over to see if he needed to restrain Dani, her face was completely neutral.

"Well thank you for those suggestions we'll take them under consideration," she said.

"Oh okay well have a good day."

The substitute instructor walked away. They both just sort of looked at one another, Dani shook her head and walked away.

They got into Reese's car and she started driving. Charlie pulled out his orange juice and was drinking it when Reese did something he rarely heard, she initiated conversation.

"Well that was interesting, what the sub said. I mean I can't do the baths thing, I can barely get up from the couch. A massage is really not my thing; however an orgasm does sound good."

Charlie forgot how to swallow in that moment and started coughing on the orange juice.

He turned to look at her, she was smiling. Was she teasing him? She then smiled. She was teasing him.

"Well I could help you out," now it was her turn to look at him, "Not with the last thing, I mean I could and it wouldn't be a partner issue since you're gone and you are still very attractive Reese, more than ever in fact. I could still help though I wouldn't have a problem with it, I'd be more than…" he was babbling, he needed to just make his point and shut up.

"Dani, if you need anything at all," he said, finally collecting his thoughts. "I'm always here for you and the little guy."

"Thanks, Crews. And really…_anything_?"

"Yeah…yes?" Wait was she serious about the last thing? Would he look a little to eager if he got nude right there in the car? Play it cool, Crews.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie was on his knees making Dani Reese moan, pant and ask for more.

"Oh yeah right there," said Dani.

"Hold on a sec my knees are starting to hurt," said Charlie readjusting his position. "So do you want me to—,"

"Just harder but remember no talking."

Charlie looked back down at her feet, they were so small, with high arches, but according to her they were swollen and disgusting. He continued kneading the arch of her foot, going back to the heel and then her ankle which was prickly with hair, he paused briefly.

"I can barely get up do you think I can shave my legs?" said Dani to the unspoken question.

Charlie looked up to see that Dani was staring at her belly, her hand resting on the top. It was the most beautiful sight he would ever see, for the second time that night he was a slightly an idiot.

-----

With Dani's due date approaching, Charlie was getting more nervous and except for that day a few weeks ago when he pretended to be the husband and father, he was just the supportive partner.

He talked to Ted about it but he was somewhat occupied by Olivia who had shown up one day and seemed to have never left.

So one day while on a fruit run for Dani he called the man who he blamed for this predicament he found himself in.

"Bodner."

"Hello, this is Charlie Crews."

"Hey Detective Crews, it's been awhile."

"How have you been?"

"Good thanks for asking. How about you, how's the wife and kids?"

"All good. So how's your partner doing with everything?"

"She seems to be doing as well as can be expected."

"Good. So how can I help you, Detective?"

"You told me that you and your wife used to be partners, right?"

"Yes."

"So what happened there? Did you ask her out or—"

"How long have you been in love with Detective Reese?" asked Bodner.

"Am I that obvious?" Charlie was not just asking Bodner but himself.

"Um, Charlie?"

"Probably since the day you told me about how you met your wife and it got me thinking about Dani."

"Yes and you have never said anything?" said Bodner.

"No, there was Tidwell after the Roman stuff and I thought maybe for a second. Then the baby, then he died and now I'm doing all the stuff that he should be doing and it's really hard not to just keep falling into this. You know?"

"No, I don't, what you have there is a very strange situation. And I thought sitting in the back of my mini-van watching cartoons while hunting down a living dead man was strange. Is your life always like this?"

"Yeah not really helping."

"You were calling for advice?"

"It would be appreciated."

"Hell I asked Alice out for drinks and that was it. It was hard enough and with you living in, 'One Life to Live' world well really I… I think you should tell her but I have no idea, each situation is unique. And yours is really unique."

The FBI agent was silent for a few moments. Charlie checked to see if he lost the signal.

"The best thing I can tell you to do is…"

Bodner's advice was cut off by an incoming call signal. Charlie looked down to see it was Dani.

"Hold on one sec, it's Dani."

"Hey, Reese."

"Crews, get the fuck over here with your high powered car, I'm having contractions."

"Yeah sure, but I'm at the stand so it'll take me 30."

"Are you a cop? Use the fucking siren!"

"I'll be there in 20."

"HURRY!"

Crews clicked over to Bodner as he ran out of his house.

"Listen she's going into labor I have to go pick her up. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying to watch for the signs, this is delicate. Also which hand do you write with?"

"My right."

"Give her your left otherwise she might break your hand. Good luck."

"Thanks," he said getting into his car and hanging up.

He managed to get to her house in 15, with the siren going and pushing the limits the engineers had probably set up when they designed the car.

They made it to the hospital in 10 and her water broke as they were signing in. There was going to be slight delay until Dani went through a contraction that caused the Boy and Girl Scout Troops that were taking a hospital tour to ask their leaders what the words, 'cocksucker', 'douchebag', 'insufferable cock' and 'shit faced fucker', meant.

Charlie with the wave of a checkbook got them a private room; where Dani was currently berating him.

"Crews, if you look below the belt, I swear to God I will find my service weapon and shoot you. NOW GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

Charlie looked straight ahead, took his position on her right side making sure to give her his left and started encouraging her.

"Yeah, Reese you can do this, you are doing great."

"Shut up."

"Come on lets breathe, hoo hoo hee remember hoo hoo hee."

"Fuck you, shit for brains. Let me know when your penis is expanding to push out a fucking watermelon."

"They all say that," said the tall nurse.

"Really _that_?"

"Well something along those lines."

"Alright now let me see Dani," said the doctor.

The contraction had passed, Dani Reese started groaning and crying, not in pain but in sadness. Shit. Charlie had no idea what to do, he was prepared for the anger, hell he was sort of amused. He was not prepared for doubting Dani.

"I can't do this Charlie," said Dani.

The last time she had called him that had been during the days after the wake and funeral. She had not picked up her phone so Charlie went to go check on her. She was not at home, he called Puryer, she gave him the coordinates. Dani was sitting on a beach crying and said, "I can't do this Charlie," as soon as he walked up.

He called in sick and just sat with her on the sand. She leaned into him, she was so warm against his side and ended up falling asleep. They lay curled up in the sand; he eventually wrapped her up in his suit jacket and carried her back to his car. He had one of Puryer's guys drive her car back.

When she figured out that she had Puryer's team as her shadow she got pissed off and had him take the security detail off her back. Her anger made her sadness take a backseat. He was trying to figure out if he could piss her off again like that.

He was back in the moment. He tried grabbing her hand again.

She avoided his hand and grabbed the rail.

"What can I do?"

"Just get me some water," she said, her voice sounding defeated. Charlie walked away from her bedside to the sink across the room. He filled the plastic jug and turned around just in time to see something he had never seen. Ever.

Charlie Crews had seen many things in his life, but for some reason in his private high school they had never chosen to show 'The Miracle of Life' to boys. He had seen blood, at first when he was a beat cop, his own; quite a bit of his own when he was in prison and a lot as a detective. So when he caught a look of what, 'The Miracle of Life' really looked like he thought he handled it pretty well until he tried to walk.

He went down like a ton of bricks.

He would have been happy to know that by accidentally seeing her below the belt, Dani Reese had snapped out of her sad mood back to pissed off at him.

Charlie woke up to a nurse holding up her hand, a wet cloth across his forehead.

"Alright, Mr. Crews, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Mr. Crews, do you know where you are?"

"The hospital, because Dani is in labor."

"That's right," said a voice by the doorway.

Charlie turned his head and saw, Dani who was just outside the room.

"Should you be up?"

"I'm trying to move the labor along. I've walked up and down this hallway a few times," she said. "You've been out for awhile."

For a second there Charlie could have sworn she sounded concerned.

"Besides, jackass, I told you not to look."

And now it was gone.

"Trust me it was purely accidental," he said.

"Sure, Crews…oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, another contraction, shit, shit, shit," said Dani as she doubled over in pain.

"Dani, I'm going to need you to get back in bed," said the doctor.

"Give me a second doc!" said Dani from the doorway.

"Sherri, could you help Dani?"

"I'm fine, I'll do it," said Charlie who got up and felt a slight head rush.

"Are you sure? That's not such a good idea." asked the tall nurse, Sherri.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I'm so glad you're fine but could someone get over here and help me?!" said Dani still in the middle of a contraction.

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"Mr. Crews," said the doctor.

"I'll be fine," said Charlie and gave a look that was perfected in the yard.

"We'll I'm— oh shit! I don't care just get over here," said Dani.

Charlie looked around his eyes dared anyone to protest. He walked over then swept her up carrying her across the threshold.

The next thirty minutes would be some of the most vivid and memorable of Charlie Crews's life.

He can briefly remember parts of conversations, joking, ahhing, ohhing, cooing. But the main thing he remembers is the feeling of love when he met Kevin Jayne Reese. Something that when later asked about by Kevin he would only be able to say was the feeling of everything good in one moment. That he loved him immediately.

The moment was broken when later standing at the nursery viewing room he looked in seeing Kevin sleeping peacefully.

A man stood there chewing on a cigar.

"Here man," said the guy pulling out another cigar from his front pocket. "So boy or girl?"

"Boy. Kevin," said Charlie pointing at the little guy fourth row center.

"Girl. Veronica," said the guy pointing at a little one third row. "She's my second."

"First. Actually my partner…"

"Oh you did surrogacy? My younger brother and his husband just did that, twin boys. I don't think they really sleep anymore."

Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"No," he said, "I'm a cop, my partner, this is her kid, I'm just the godfather."

"Hey, godfather is still an important role. We pick the kid's godparents based on who would I want replacing me. But that's just me and the wife."

Besides you get the best part, all the fun parts of raising the kid with none of the dirt. Just have fun," said the man.

Charlie had to get away from this man.

"It was nice meeting you," he said shaking the guy's hand.

Charlie walked down the hall and knew he could not see Dani like this, he walked into the stairwell and let the door shut behind him. He started pacing like a caged tiger. He was not sure how he felt. He was happy that Kevin had arrived safe, healthy and wonderful. He was happy that Dani seemed happy, healthy and wonderful. But that not being there for the dirty part tore into his heart more than he thought it would. He wanted to be there for the dirty parts. Not just because of Dani anymore. He loved this kid.

Shit, he had told Dani just before her final push as she was yelling, sweating, angry about the pain, he had told her how platypus and echidna were the only mammals that did not have live birth. How they produced eggs. She had only given him one of those looks she saved for him and then swore as another contraction hit. He had forgotten about saying that, his fact he would save for his wife. It was so natural to say that then. For that moment he was the husband, he was the father and that guy back there with the cigars, a real father, had broken that.

He really hated the man who killed Tidwell at the moment. If Tidwell had been here for the past few months Dani would not have been on the beach curled up in his arms, Kevin kicking Charlie. He would not have done the midnight runs for sherbet and mangos. He would not have been there for hundreds of other little things, which built up to make Charlie want to be there even more for the dirty parts. If only Tidwell was here. Charlie would have nursed his heart, he would have let it go, he would have been fine, they would be a family, he the loving godfather looking forward to the fun stuff and he would not be in this mess.

You lying bastard, said a sly voice. Keep telling yourself that, Chuckles. You would still want her, you probably set it up. You knew Tidwell had to get in there and yet somehow you, who killed Roman in one blow, could not restrain one loudmouth out of shape pig? You want it all and you let the guy die. Really did he have to die, Chuckie Boy? Couldn't you just let the man have his family? You are not just a liar, you are a greedy bastard. You fucking sicken me.

He had to get out of there, so he ran, he felt his legs burning, his heart was pounding in his ears, he would probably be sick once he stopped. He saw the door and pushed hard, the door flew open into the night air, he emerged onto the hospital roof looking up at the night sky.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled up at the night sky, yelling at himself, the voice, god, God, Tidwell, the universe, he was pissed off.

Charlie turned around and punched the heavy metal door he just ran through. The pain bringing him back to his reality he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Hello?"

Charlie turned around to see the tall nurse, Sherri, standing there.

"Um…well fancy meeting you here?" she said with a weak smile, looking briefly at his hand. "Do you need me to take a look at that?"

Charlie held up his hand and could see blood was coming out of two cuts by his knuckles.

"Yeah, thanks."

She walked forward and picked up his hand looking it over, "How about we go back to the OB-GYN floor and I'll fix it up there."

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I think you hurt the door more," she said nodding to the slight indent left in the door. "Come on follow me."

She opened the door and Charlie followed her down and into an empty room next to Dani's. His fingers were starting to throb.

She patted the bed and he sat down, she pulled up a stool and started looking at his hand.

"Do you mind if I ask why you decided to yell into the night and assault a door?"

"Do you think the universe is making fun of us?"

"All the time, Charlie," she said not looking up at him. "So?"

"Why would the universe make fun of us?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just the universe. Once again, Charlie what caused you to curse the night sky and punch an inanimate object? Does it have to do with Dani?"

She looked up and Charlie tried to school his face into something indifferent.

"Nurses know all the stories of our patients, that's why I like being a nurse, I get to know my patients. Yeah like now I have to pull the occasional double like today but other than that the connections are nice. By the way I think two fingers are out of place.

"Let me guess… you feel guilty that the father is not here. Knowing cops you guys always blame yourselves. That's not just it though; you're in love with her."

Charlie did not have to say anything. He knew his expression gave him away. Then a sudden searing pain went from his hand, traveling his arm, to his mouth, making him yell, "Sonofabitch!"

She shushed him, "Don't wake up everyone on the ward. Sorry had to distract you while I put your fingers back. But hey whaddya know? I was right."

"You're the third person to guess."

Her watch started chirping and she looked at the face, "Well just in time, my break is up. Good luck, Charlie."

She got up and was leaving the room.

"So why were you up on the roof?"

"To find inner peace with a menthol," she said and walked out.

Charlie walked into the next room to see Dani was asleep; he sat down next to the bed and fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to a stiff neck but a blanket was draped over him. He opened his eyes and saw Dani was putting Kevin back in his crib.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Crews."

"So what are we doing today? I don't know about you but I feel like after all that we could climb at mountain. Let's visit Tibet. We couldn't meet the Dali Lama, we'd have to go to India for that, but we could visit a llama farm. Maybe I should buy one, then Kevin could ride one."

"Crews," said Dani trying to get him back to the conversation at hand. "Thank you."

"Reese, you never have to thank me for anything."

"Still," she said and held out her hand.

"What?"

"Months playing birth partners, seeing everything after I asked you not to and now you're confused? Just get over here."

And she did something that she said was not her thing by giving him a hug.

Still it was not enough. Charlie wanted it all.

He was an idiot.


	6. Pride

_A/N So sorry about lack of updates, the next chapter should be up with in the week and then the epilogue soon after. All mistakes my own please let me know of any problems with content, grammar, confusion on something etc. I will fix and be extremely grateful.  
_

_**Pride**_

She could smell him before she felt his large arms circle around her body.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered into her neck, placing soft kisses to her pulse point. "How come you always taste so good?"

"Don't you know girls are made of sugar, spice and everything _**nice**_."

He tried covering up a laugh with another kiss to her neck.

She turned around to look into his warm eyes. "So what are you cooking for me?"

That is when she feels the warm blood getting onto her clothes. His gunshot wound bleeding profusely onto her, covering her. This is the night he proposed, she accepted then they had sex. He was a bit freaked out, she told him not to be a baby. He said that's what he was worried about.

So he should not be bleeding from a gaping wound in chest, yet there he stands jabbering on about the wonderful dinner, him bleeding out, dark blood coming out of his mouth as he talks. She's trying to stop the blood, first with her hand then her clothes, she can actually smell the coopery smell over take his cologne but he keeps talking.

His voice changes, the blood fades away, it is no memory, he is just Tidwell, "Dani you need to wake up."

"No. I don't, I can stay here. I can save you."

"Yes you do Dani."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You never have, dude. Don't panic. I love you, now wake up," he says with a smile on his face.

Dani Reese wakes up, tears are streaming down her face, as she's lying under her soft sheets. She can hear her son Kevin, he was crying again. She wakes from her sleep not rested, more drained and her stomach is killing her with cramping.

She could just stay there. She feels horrible, just wanting to leave her child there in his crib at the foot of her bed. And then there is Charlie.

Charlie who is going to probably be stopping by, like always after a shift. She had wanted to rest, get up, take a shower, set the table for dinner and get ready for the end of Alice in Wonderland. Which seemed silly to her earlier today until she figured out she was having feelings for her partner. She just lost Tidwell earlier this year and now how can she be thinking about anyone? She's betraying Kevin, isn't she? Besides she will just lose Charlie like she lost Kevin. Suddenly she is back in that place where she was just after the funeral. Confused, guilt ridden and every other emotion seems to be magnified a hundred times.

Now she is sobbing, her body rocking back and forth. Burying her face in her hands, she does not want to get up. She can still smell the coppery smell; in fact it is really strong. She looks down her hands that were under her sheets, they are covered in blood.

"What the?"

Did she get her period? She throws off her sheets and looks down. She's losing blood. Fuck, she's really losing blood. A sharp pain shoots through her stomach, Kevin is still crying in the background. A little voice in the back of her head whispers, "Just go back to sleep. You'll never have to wake up again." She wants to listen to that voice, then she does not have to deal with the baby, Charlie, love, loss, her pain and she can feel herself drifting away, she has no idea if she cares or not.

There is a loud high pitch noise filling her ears, in the background she hears the front door open, the sound gets louder, she feels like she is falling down a dark hole. She is Alice going to Wonderland. Crews' shouts hello but she is moving further away. He walks in to see Dani paler than she should ever be. It looks like a murder scene on her pushed back sheets, Kevin still crying for her breast.

Dani barely hears Crews frantic shouts of her name, she is falling down the rabbit hole. She can barely see him and manages to say, "Charlie."

It is a whisper, it is weak and she keeps falling.

She is going down, she hears in the distance Crews getting on the phone and call for an ambulance. Running around trying to quiet Kevin and begging 911 to tell him how he can stop the bleeding.

Her eyes are closed. She does not see his eyes which are full of fear.

She is passed out and does not hear his repeated declarations of his love, pledges of fidelity, prayers, his life for hers, anything, just wake up Dani he starts repeating. He keeps this up even when he's in the back of the brig with the paramedics. The high pitch siren replaced by the sound of an ocean of tears after talking to a mouse. She swims to the shore of a beautiful beach; it covers the sirens of the police escort that gets them to the hospital in record time. Riding the ocean waves as they carry her ashore; drowning out Crews' threat to a young intern who wonders aloud if she will wake up.

She does not see his tears of joy, relief and peace when the doctors say she is stabilized but she needs time to rest. The three days she is asleep he is next to her bed, on day one her parents show up. There was no arguing between Jack and Charlie, just grateful parents that he was there in time. He has her moved to a much nicer single room, with lenient visiting hours, explaining to a hospital administrator he would like the new wing named after his mother. Day two he finally starts talking, telling her about when he realized he loved her.

She however is at a beach and is talking to someone. Well several someones. The first time it is that mouse who gives her a dry lecture on William the Conqueror, in order for them to dry off. Her Grandma the one she never met, the one she is named for, who everyone says they are so much alike, they have the same eyes. The next time it is that little boy from their first case, who wants to talk about Harry Potter. They talk about the book, he just wants to know how it ended. She tells him and he smiles. Then it is him, the drug dealer boyfriend, the love, the hate, her everything before or because of the junk? She can barely recognize him. He tells her to be happy, they dance slowly, delicate for the first time with one another and he walks away into the forest on the island disappearing into the trees.

She goes swimming, floating on her back she looks up at the sky, the clouds are alive and playing. Looking at the ocean, its blue reminds her of Crews's eyes; she dunks herself under the water for even thinking about him. She is distracted by the reef that is alive and prospering under her. She emerges from the water to see him standing there in one of his suits.

It is Kevin.

Tidwell, the only man she would allow to call her dude.

She runs and jumps on to him. Kissing him, they fall to the sand and they make love, looking like Lancaster and Kerr from Here to Eternity. They lay there nude on the beach, talking about everything and nothing. The sun is setting and the moon and every single star that will exist, does exist or no longer exists are coming out, they are silent watching the day end together.

"Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"Let people in."

"What?"

"You will need some help. I don't want you doing this by yourself."

"Don't you have faith in my abilities?"

"Yes it's just, I want you to know it does not make you weak to ask for help. Don't let your pride get in the way."

"How is it that you are pissing me off? Aren't you just supposed to be a representation of my subconscious?"

"Sure why not. I mean look at the island."

"Meaning?"

"You're an island."

"No man's an island."

"Exactly, so why are you trying to be one and ignoring the good?"

"The island is not alone and—"

"Listen," he said interrupting. "I want you to find someone who will love you. Even better than I did."

"No one could—"

"I want you to be happy. Now let's go to sleep. You have a big morning."

"What?"

"Just sleep, I love you."

"I love you," she said and a horrible thought occurred to her. "I'm not going to see you anymore will I?"

"Of course you will, just instead in the dreams it will be you, not me."

"What?"

"Sleep."

And with that they slept holding one another underneath the stars.

Day three she wakes up, it feels like sand is in her eyes and sees a man who looks somewhat like her partner.

"Crews?"

The man looks up and his eyes brighten. "Hey Dani."

It is her partner, he looks tired and his eyes have a strange look in them. He is holding her hand. She rubs her thumb along the back of her hand and she has no idea that his heart just skipped a beat. He smiles at her and some machine makes a funny noise, if Crews knew what that meant he would know hers did too.

Later two doctors show up. Doc One is the medical, Doc Two is the shrink, One stays for four minutes. Two stays for two hours. One has a diagnosis of hemorrhaging and that everything should be fine. Two with a diagnosis of postpartum depression and that it can and will get better.

One recommends rest. Two recommends a good support system, pills and some therapy. They manage to reach a compromise after what some might call a spirited debate. Crews came in during the part where she finally agreed to some anti-depressants and weekly sessions. The support system was the tricky part. Crews convinced Two to step outside, Two came back in the room and said she would return in a few hours.

"Reese I think I have a solution for the support system."

"Crews, I think I know what you're going to say and no. We can't do it."

"Come home with me Reese, stay with me as long as you like," and he said it anyway. "Big house, just me and then there's Ted and my almost new mommy, but their over the garage."

Reese just glared at him.

"Okay maybe not its best selling point. Wait I got it. Look at Seever, a year ago she had her 15 year plan…"

"That probably turned into her 5 year plan with the way Rayburn laid it on thick."

"True but look at her and Crosby, I mean he's a goat herder."

"I thought it was goat fancier."

"Regardless, life goes strange and we had no way of knowing we'd be here right now so lets do it."

"No Crews, I can do this."

"Reese to quote a much more suave man, 'Frankly my dear I don't give a damn.' I already told the doctor you were staying with me. I don't want to come into your place again and find something that looks like our day job. I want to help raise Kevin, I am his godfather after all. So you are coming home with me or staying with your parents.

"Besides I do not know much about Post-Partum but from the sound of it if you did not have it the doctor was going to be worried that you were some sort of advanced human-robot hybrid and the human race was completely doomed."

"Crews, she did not say that."

"Well she did not say doomed, she said Fraked. And according to some people on the internet means she was being slightly serious."

"You're trying to make me laugh."

"Am I being that obvious? Please come stay with me. I like hanging out with you two."

"You know what they say about a 3 month old and their mother's with postpartum, we're barrels of fun."

"I'm serious."

Dani sighed, "We won't be partners anymore."

"Well not solving murders but we will be partners in raising Kevin."

Dani just looked at him.

"Okay yeah, that was a cheesy line but hey we could turn him into the best detective ever. Make Sherlock Holmes look like an idiot. So what do you say?"

She could hear Tidwell next to her on the beach. "Okay. We'll move in with you."

Crews started babbling about all the things he would need to do and said he was going to get those things ready. Dani just nodded in agreement in what she hoped were the right places. She looked at the window shining in with sun and could have sworn that cloud looked like a mouse.

"Crews," she said. "I had a dream about a mouse giving me a dry lecture on William the Conqueror in order to dry off."

Charlie looked at her quizzically then smiled, "Did you also meet a Dodo?"

"No."

He looked her in eyes and held her gaze. It felt like he could see what she dreamt, what she thought and how she felt. It is like she has no control; which is why she reaches up and puts her hand up against his face. She sees the ocean, could remember the peace she felt. The island is not alone, the ocean is there, as blue as his eyes, she smiles at the thought. She is slowly pulling his face towards his and she swears he is leaning towards her.

"Mornin'," says a voice, attached to a nurse interrupting whatever was going to happen. She snatches her hand back and he moves away.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'll go make the arrangements," he says and walks out the room.

She looks out the window again, the mouse still there. The nurse is chatting about something as Dani thinks over her partner, her best friend, the man who saved her life, who loves her son as if he was her own and someone she loves. But in what way? For a second there it seemed like maybe there was something before the nurse came in, but it was probably nothing, just high emotions, not the ones conductive to having a long and loving relationship. Besides she needs to sort herself out first.

And that's when she realizes he called her Dani when she woke up. She allows herself a smile.


	7. Sloth

_A/N: I swear this chapter is happy. Then the epilogue will be posted by the end of the weekend. Please review. Thanks._

**Sloth**

Charlie disliked quite a few things, fences, locks, enclosed spaces, but the main thing, was lack of sleep on his day off. So when Dani threw open his curtains he made a noise that Dracula probably makes if woken up.

"Come on Charlie, you agreed to come."

"I was under duress when I agreed. This would never hold up in a court of the law."

"Come on, get up."

"Did you know the sloth sleeps for 15-20 hours a day?"

"I had no idea I was living with a sloth."

Charlie buried his head deeper into his pillow. He could hear her sigh.

"When your fur turns green from the fungus then I'll let you sleep," she said.

Charlie picked his head up and looked at Dani with a mixture of confusion then surprise.

"Charlie, I read Kevin's Zoo Books the same as you do."

"I knew it!"

"Congrats another case solved. Now get **up**!" she said and slapped him on the butt.

Dani walked out of the room and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. She would luckily not see just how _awake_ he really was.

Later that day they were sitting on a deck in her relative's backyard when her uncle said, "Hmmm I think public nudity is illegal."

Everyone followed his gaze, they saw Kevin age 2, his cousins Mark age 2 ½, and Danny age 3 running around naked. Kevin stopped and peed on her aunt's prize roses. All the while saying random words like, Pee, Wee, Tea, Lee, Glee, Chi.

Charlie couldn't help but smile. Kevin was already very verbal, he knew those zen tapes in the nursery worked.

"I think the mothers need to go get those boys," said her uncle.

"I'll go find Claire," said Dani, her jaw set, making a strange noise in her throat as she went to look for Mark and Danny's mother.

"I'll go help," said Charlie.

He followed her inside, he could see her back was tense and making that noise. He followed her downstairs. They walked into the downstairs and could hear both boys scrambling to get their clothes back on.

They walked into the main area and Kevin was somehow wearing his sweater as his pants and Mark had managed to put on Kevin's underwear, but only through one leg. And Danny had his pants on, backwards, but they were on. The former partners just stared and finally Charlie managed to catch Dani's eye to silently ask, what should they do?

However he did not see anger in her eyes as he expected, instead he saw that she was trying really, really hard not to laugh. But when her brown eyes met his blue, she broke down into a fit of giggles, he following her right over.

They walked into the room next door, both full on laughing, tears streaming down their faces. They could barely breathe, each one holding on to one another for support. Charlie had only seen her like this once before, when he had told her a really bad joke during a late night feeding. She never laughed like this for anyone else. Just her guys and before he knew it he was about to say something that caused the whole moment to change.

"I love you."

Silence. Wait did he say that aloud? That wasn't his voice. Did someone slip him something?

"Charlie, I love you," she repeated.

It was her, he looked at her and smiled.

"I love you too."

She then smiled at him. Wait was it really that easy? After everything? She linked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he leaned down. How had he never noticed that she smelled like his orange orchard? Everything about her was completely surrounding him, he was centimeters away from her lips, they were breathing each others air and he was drowning in her.

"You better kiss me," she said, the breath of her words on his lips breaking him out of his spell.

Charlie then did exactly what he had wanted to do for a long time.


	8. Eat, Drink & Be Merry

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read this. If you could, please review. _

_Cheers go out to every single reviewer Star Jelly, Citosol, Marbs, Rittanicus, Blatantly Anonymous, cyn23, silversurf4, Redlioness62 and CrewsZen. No seriously you guys make my day. Not only did you stop and read, you took time to review. That makes me extremely happy. Thank you. Also any errors please let me know._

**Epilogue: Eat, Drink and Be Merry  
**

_You go to heaven for the climate and hell for the company. – Mark Twain_

Watching her sleeping form Charlie could tell Dani was just waking up. She was wearing one of his shirts that seemed to engulf her and damn did he like that it engulfed her. She was in her normal position of sleeping on her stomach and somehow even though she was petite she took up most of the bed by laying across it diagonally. He knew his wife was still hot, the years had been good to her. She still looked amazing while he was getting a slight not really beer belly, more of a fruit belly; even though he told her about the only mammals who don't have live childbirth are the platypus and echidna, three more times over the years.

The first time saying, "Isn't live birth a main component for being a mammal and yes I'm still reading the ZooBooks. They're informational."

The second time saying, "Didn't you tell me this when I found out about Joan?"

The third time saying, "You told me this when I was pushing out Kevin and pregnant with Joan and Tom. Trust me this is the last time you tell me that fact, because if you can somehow get me to lay eggs or you carry the next kid, I am not going through that pain again."

Turns out his wife was right. The last child she pregnant with was their second youngest Karen. They adopted a baby named Charlie a few years later. Dani liked that she did not have to go through childbirth and Charlie pointed out it was a bit like a platypus if you think about it.

He was given a patented; "Do I have to give you a drug test?" look.

Of course later when Kevin was assigned the platypus for a school assignment on animals, he was hopping around the house shouting out random facts:

"They are mammals."

"They are the only other mammal besides an echidna that does not have live childbirth."

Charlie had to first convince her it was a legitimate assignment, secondly not to call the teacher, chew her out then ask for a new animal and thirdly that he had nothing to do with it. The last one was hardest to do because he was smiling the whole time and giggling.

That was over five years ago.

Today, all seven members of the family were back under the same roof.

"Shit," said Dani, looking through the window at the light sky. "What time is it?"

"A little after 6."

"Did you turn off my alarm?"

"I like watching you sleep."

"Hmm, well I have to go for a run."

"How about another type of work out?"

Dani sat up looking up at him, her eyebrow arched.

"Did you just use that line?"

"I think I did," he said waggling his eyebrows and toeing off his shoes and socks.

She made a strange noise in her throat that some might think she was mocking them or expressing that she was not amused. It was not.

Charlie figured it out when at her uncle's house. When she was walking downstairs to, "scold" Kevin. It was the noise she made when she was trying not to giggle. He enjoyed the fact that he knew Dani Reese with just a little of 20 years over in the LAPD giggled. The thing he enjoyed more was that if you pushed she would laugh so hard it was silent. That had happened on more than a few occasions over the years to the woman who is now Deputy Chief of Homicide. His wife who when she was in her third trimester with their second child and on maternity leave stopped an armed gunman at her favorite ice cream shop, by using a particularly pointy ice cream cone and what she said was, "my fucked up, pissed off hormones." The thing he enjoyed most was that if one was really lucky she would snort and he pretty much knew he was the only one who ever got her to do that.

Charlie climbed into their bed not even bothering to take off the rest of his suit. He laid flat on his back and pulled his wife on top of him.

He kissed her lightly on her lips, just enjoying her taste, kissed her forehead, his nose brushing past her hair. It smelled like the orchard. That was a good first anniversary, under the trees, she was on top of him, the bark only slightly biting into his back, it started raining but they kept one another warm.

"Mmmm…"

He could feel himself getting drowsy, his red eye flight catching up with him and lost in their memories, her smell, her body warm and comforting on top of his own.

"Charlie," she said her voice rough, "You made me late for my run, you owe me a work out."

"Did you know the sloth sleeps 15-20 hours a day?" he mumbled into her neck.

"Charlie you are not a sloth," she said kissing and licking his neck, while somehow loosening his tie. "Besides I think you are obligated as my husband, it was in the vows somewhere."

"I don't remember that."

"You know being a sloth is one of the seven deadly sins?" then returned to giving him what would probably be a horrible hickey.

"They've condemned a whole species now?"

"No, being lazy," she said unbottoning his shirt. "Now take off your coat and jacket."

"Gone a whole week and I can only really sleep when with you," he said obliging her request.

"Still being _sinful_," she breathed into his ear.

"Well I'm not the Catholic."

He heard his wife sigh, kissed him, then she sat up and seemed was going to leave him. He put his arms around her waist to stop her from getting up. "Don't leave."

"I wasn't going to leave you, you moron," she said. "I'm just getting what I wanted."

That's when he felt his belt get unbuckled and heard his zipper. He could feel her warm hand in his pants and _OH._ She did not play fair. His eyes widened and he smiled. Like always she was right. He was not a sloth. He was the good little husband who stood at attention for her. Only and always her. That's when he noticed she had lifted his hands up to the headboard and made him hold on.

"I think you are the sin in this bed," he said.

She must have decided he was talking too much because she leaned down and captured his mouth in a kiss, one that when she pulled away he was breathless. She would always leave him like this, panting, chest heaving and wanting to touch her some more. She looked at him with a Cheshire grin, slid down his body, sat up; she pulled off her shirt and then stood towering over him like some ancient goddess. She pulled his pants down to his knees and sat back down straddling his waist.

"You know you love it," she said, taking him in hand.

"Yes," he said in low voice at the woman in front of him. "And good God you are deadly."

-End


End file.
